1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a concealing trim cap assembly for a wall or ceiling panel system, and more particularly to a trim cap assembly for a security ceiling for prison cells and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
United States patent application Ser. No. 295,824, filed on Jan. 11, 1989, (Gailey), now U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,570 entitled "Security Panel System" discloses a security panel system having a minimum number of structural components that can be readily constructed into security panels, such as the walls and ceilings of a prison cell or other detention facility. The security panel system disclosed therein, however, appears to have exposed screw or bolt heads where the trim member is fastened to the channel member, and the trim member appears to include no provision for concealing the screw or bolt heads. Even where tamper resistant screws or bolts are used in assembling the security panels into a wall or ceiling, the exposed bolt or screw heads provide an unnecessary opportunity for an inmate or detainee to try to disassemble the ceiling or wall in an attempt to escape.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a secure trim assembly for wall or ceiling panel which covers exposed screw or bolt heads and other vulnerable points in the wall or ceiling security panel system.